english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Phil LaMarr
Phillip "Phil" LaMarr (born January 24, 1967) is an American actor, Comedian and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Green Lantern/John Stewart in Justice League, Hermes Conrad in Futurama, Samurai Jack in Samurai Jack and Virgil Hawkins/Static in Static Shock. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Earth King Kuei, Additional Voices *Avengers Assemble (2015-2016) - Boy#5 (ep59), Dormammu (ep59), Dr. Spectrum, Nuke *Codename: Kids Next Door (2007) - Additional Voices *Disney The Lion Guard (2015-2016) - Goigoi (ep6), Male Antelope (ep3), Male Elephant (ep4), Male Giraffe, Additional Voices *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2014) - Dormammu *Megas XLR (2004) - R.E.C.R. (ep17), Rob (ep17), T-Bot (ep15) *Samurai Jack (2001-2004) - Samurai Jack, Alien#2 (ep7), Aqualizer (ep16), Biker 3 (ep26), Bouncer#1 (ep12), Captain (ep47), Caveman#2 (ep37), Celtic Demon (ep17), Conductor (ep29), Cop#3 (ep24), Dog#1 (ep2), General (ep37), Guard (ep1), Guard (ep47), Holy Monk (ep37), Homeslice (ep2), Innkeeper (ep42), Lady 1 (ep26), Leader (ep19), Leader (ep33), Mad Jack (ep8), Man#1 (ep24), Man B (ep27), Mantoid (ep5), Mate (ep45), Miner#2 (ep43), Mountain Creature (ep32), Ogre#3 (ep52), Passenger#2 (ep29), Patron (ep7), Robot (ep42), Robot 478-A97 (ep34), Salesman (ep26), Shady (ep34), Slave#1 (ep16), Soldier (ep31), Tribe Leader (ep39), Vender#1 (ep45), Vendor (ep27), Villager (ep40), Warrior#2 (ep23), Warrior#5 (ep23), Worm 2 (ep15) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008-2014) - Aldeeran Guard (ep55), Amit Noloff (ep18), Bail Organa, Brother Lemcke, Chieftain Pieter (ep80), Clu Lesser, Death Watch Soldier#1 (ep80), Gume Saam (ep54), Jar Jar Binks (eps12-18), Kit Fisto, Muun Judge (ep115), Orn Free Taa, Philo (ep22), Quarren Soldier#1 (ep67), Senate Guard (ep37), Senate Guard#2 (ep51), TI-99 (ep38), TX-20 (ep47), Tactical Droid (ep17), Zinn Paulness *Star Wars Rebels (2014-2015) - Bail Organa, Bridge Official (ep13), Official (ep13) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - J.A.R.V.I.S., Cameraman (ep3), Child Kang (ep49), Comm. Officer (ep37), SHIELD Doctor (ep2), Simon Williams/Wonder Man *The Powerpuff Girls (2004-2005) - Big John (ep76), Bouncer (ep76), Guvn'r (ep76), Katanga (ep77), Pesos Bill (ep76) *Transformers: Animated (2008-2009) - Alpha Trion, Jazz, Jetstorm, Oil Slick (ep30), Omega Supreme *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2016) - Dormammu (ep56), J.A.R.V.I.S. (ep5), S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (ep50), S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent#1 (ep83), Teacher (ep71), Ty/Cloak, Walter Cage *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Bolivar Trask, Gambit/Remy LeBeau 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts (2015) - Man-Bat/'Dr. Kirk Langstrom' *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash (2016) - Brainiac *Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) - Daniel Illiwara, King *Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) - Angus Haggart, Volunteer#2 *Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) - Darryl *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) - Spike, Policeman 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace (2013) - Mission Control, Stan 'Movies' *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) - I.P. Host, Local Anchor Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics - Dubbing' *Metal Gear Solid 2: Bande Dessinée (2013) - Vamp, Scott Dolph Video Games 'Video Games' *Disney The Princess and the Frog (2009) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Madagascar Kartz (2009) - Marty, Maurice *DreamWorks Super Star Kartz (2011) - Marty *Iron Brigade (2011) - Morris *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Rukar *Samurai Jack: The Shadow of Aku (2004) - Samurai Jack, Mad Jack, The Archeologist, The Foreman *Samurai Western (2005) - Donald, Thrower *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (2010) - Kit Fisto *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Gadon Thek, Hudrow, Loremaster Gjarshi, Luo, Rakatan Warriors, The One, Warleader Garn *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels (2008) - Kit Fisto *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes (2009) - Kit Fisto *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Agent Ottau, Cy Krolo, Master Syo Bakarn, Sanju Pyne *The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning (2006) - Kane 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) - Vamp Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (37) *Years active on this wiki: 2001-2016. Category:American Voice Actors